


Constant

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, but Ukai doesn't want to leave Takeda's place just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

It's late; the kind of late that respectable high school teachers should never be familiar with, the kind reserved for murmured conversation, unfiltered thoughts, the slow, lazy comfort that comes with being too tired to do anything but being too awake to sleep.

They've been sitting on Ittetsu's couch for a while now, their sides pressed up against each other. There's a book open in Ittetsu's lap, a thick hardcover full of poetry. His glasses are drooping a little, but he doesn't seem bothered by them, content to just sit there without adjusting them. Keishin has a cigarette in his fingers and their legs are tangled as they rest on the low table in front of them. They still have their empty glasses out, from the drinks they had earlier, table slightly wet from the condensation.

Keishin should go. He should let Ittetsu sleep, should extricate himself from the comfortable position they've gotten themselves into, but that's the last thing in the world that he wants to do.

He wants to stay here, he thinks to himself, exhaling smoke and then leaning over to press a light kiss just behind Ittetsu's ear. He wants to stay here and smoke while Ittetsu reads, even if it's nearly three o'clock in the morning. Even if he's certain that Ittetsu deserves better than this, better than a secret relationship that he has to keep from his colleagues, from his friends. He probably deserves a partner who doesn't fill the apartment with a cloud of smoke, Keishin thinks to himself as he stubs his cigarette out.

"Hey," he begins, clearing his throat quietly. "I should probably go."

Ittetsu looks up from his book, closing it and placing it to the side. He presses his knee against Keishin's a little more insistently, turning towards him.

His smile is always so disarming. It's always so difficult for Keishin to be on his guard around Ittetsu and it isn't fair, because he needs to be. After months and months of experience, he knows for a fact that he needs to be careful when Ittetsu has a certain look in his eyes.

"Keishin," he says, soft and fond. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Why don't you move in?"

Keishin freezes, not expecting that. He blinks, curling his arm around Ittetsu's shoulders a little more, to pull them closer together. "Move in?"

"That way, you don't have to walk home in the middle of the night," Ittetsu points out. "You're here so often."

"I can't," Keishin replies, shaking his head, before he can even come up with a good reason as to why not. His mind races to supply him with them and he swallows, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I mean, I need to attend to the shop, right? Especially when there are early starts, or late finishes. It helps to live right above it."

Ittetsu smiles. "You're attached to that shop."

"Family business," Keishin murmurs, pressing a kiss to Ittetsu's forehead in apology, then another purely because he wants to, and he can. He kisses down the side of Ittetsu's face, to his lips, speaking against them. "This is who I am, you know. The guy who runs the convenience store. I'm not going to be much more than this."

"You are already more than that," Ittetsu says, pressing a brief kiss to Keishin's lips. "You're a good, reliable coach. You've improved a lot since you started. You know how to handle your players. You even help out with your grandfather's classes sometimes."

Keishin shakes his head. "Still. I'm not anyone great, and I know I'm not going to be. I'm not the kind of person you'd write stories about, y'know? Maybe I'm just a supporting character."

Ittetsu laughs softly, holding Keishin's face in both of his hands, then kissing him again. "Are you worried that I'm going to stop wanting you? Because I can assure you, it won't happen."

"I'm going to stagnate," Keishin mumbles, "and you're going to want to keep moving, and—"

"I think you forget," Ittetsu interrupts, "that I'm older than you. The only change in my life recently has been you. I'm fine with that. I'm not telling you that you're _enough_ for me, I'm telling you that you're what I want. From a partner. From life."

With a quiet snort, Keishin pulls back. "Really? When you were younger and you were imagining a future for yourself, you thought that you'd end up here, dealing with a bunch of troublesome kids, dating their coach in secret?"

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Ittetsu looks away. "Honestly, why I was younger and trying to envision a future for myself, I never once thought that I would even find a guy who would want to date me, regardless of it being a secret or not. So, you know. We've already exceeded my expectations in that area."

Keishin sighs heavily, resting their heads together. "Yeah. I feel that."

"Did you think you'd have trouble finding someone?" Ittetsu asks with mild surprise.

"I didn't even know if I'd be able to tell if someone I met was also into guys, let alone figuring anything else out with them. I got lucky with you."

Ittetsu beams, pulling Keishin into another kiss. "Really, though. I want you to live with me."

"Why don't you move in with me then?" Keishin grumbles, but then reconsiders it the moment it leaves his mouth. He doesn't really want to live with Ittetsu when they'd also be sharing the same living space as the rest of his family. "Never mind."

"Perhaps it would be too obvious, if you did live with me," Ittetsu allows, leaning in for another kiss. "But I hate watching you leave in the small hours of the morning."

"I stay over sometimes," Keishin points out with a grin. It's nowhere near as often as he'd like to, but if he's being honest with himself, Ittetsu's right: it _would_ be nice to just stay here, to be able to make himself comfortable without later having to get up and leave.

Ittetsu is determined, though. Keishin knows that. He's going to keep asking, going to keep making Keishin think about it.

Maybe Keishin will cave. Maybe not. He's willing to wait and find out.


End file.
